Maka en el País de la Maravillas
by DannyMichell08
Summary: Gracias a su curiosidad Maka termina en el pais de la maravillas donde se topara con todo tipo de personas y criaturas en busca de en conejo blanco


**MAKA EN EL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS.**

**Danny: ***_Aparece de la nada sentada en una silla giratoria*__Hola mis queridos amigos y amigas, bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic, que por cierto también es el primero de __**"soul eater".**_

**Mike: **_Hola amigos, espero que se encuentren bien, es un gusto volver a verlos *Dice sonrientemente y alegre*_

**Satoshi: **_*Aparece caminando con los brazos detrás de la cabeza* Hola gente que bueno volverlos a ver, bien ¿de qué se trata la historia?_

**Rika: **_A ver Satoshi, si la historia se llama "Maka en el país de las maravillas" ¿de qué crees que se trata?_

**Satoshi: **_Si lo supiera no preguntaría ¿no crees? _¬¬

**Alex: **_Se trata sobre una hormiga que quiere ser cantante y se va New York _¬¬. **Satoshi: Jaja, muy graciosos. Danny: **_Mejor pasó de una vez con el disclaimer. _**Mike: **_Tienes razón mejor pasemos con eso de una buena vez._

**Disclaimer: **Soul eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador Atsushi Ohkubo, la trama en si tampoco me pertenece si no a Lewis Carroll, el respectivo creador de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"

DISFRUTENLA

Aclaraciones:

-palabra- : diálogo

"cursiva": pensamientos

**N/A: **nota de la autora.

Letra normal: narración.

**1.- ****¿EL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS?**

Y allí estaba ella, corriendo tras ese animal blanco y esponjoso ¿Por qué lo hacía? No sabía, solo le dio curiosidad el saber a dónde iba ese conejo de pelaje tan blanco como la nieve. Siguió corriendo unos minutos más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había entrado a lo que parecía un bosque.

-Fantástico, estoy perdida- Dijo una chica de piel blanca, ojos verde esmeralda, y cabello ceniza mientras detenía el paso-¿Y ahora donde se metió ese conejo?- Se preguntó a sí misma, hasta que entre unos arbustos pudo ver algo blanco-Así que allí estas, esta vez no te me vas a escapar- Dijo acercándose sigilosamente para no espantar al animal, estuvo punto de atraparlo si no hubiese sido porque el conejo entra a una madriguera.

Ella no se lo pregunto dos veces antes de asomarse dentro de esta para encontrar al conejo, así que así lo hizo se asomó, pero al hacerlo sintió lo que había sido un empujón, y callo dentro de la madriguera, cayo y cayo, nunca supo en si cuanto tiempo estuvo cayendo pero a ella le pareció una eternidad, llego a pensar que había caído a un pozo sin fondo, hasta que logro divisar una luz que la cegó completamente, para luego sentir un golpe.

-Auch- Dijo sobándose la espalda, mientras se levantaba-¿Dónde estoy?- Pegunto para darse cuenta de que estaba en una sala, sin puertas, ventanas, sin nada por donde pudiera salir, solo había una mesita con un lindo centro de mesa.

-¿Ahora cómo se supone que valla a salir de aquí?- Se preguntó, mientras se acercaba a la mesa, allí encontró lo que parecía unas galletas que decían _cómeme, _y un pequeño envase que decía _bébeme- _Que cosa más rara- Dijo la chica mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca, pero al tragarla su tamaño empezó a disminuir, al punto de quedar diminuta casi del tamaño de un ratón, al momento se alarmo, pero vio una puerta muy bien decorada y parecía estar hecha de madera, sin pensarlos dos veces (**N/A:** De nuevo) abrió dicha puerta para luego encontrarse con un lindo pero de alguna forma extraño paisaje, en este había un pasto verde y un sendero color amarillo, el cielo era azul con un sol brillante que se movía (**N/A: **Parecido al del anime pero si la cara) no había ni una sola nube, pero al mismo tiempo al ambiente se veía algo grisáceo, a unos cuantos metros de la puerta se podía observar un bosque, así que nuestra muy curiosa chica salió de la habitación y se encamino hacia el bosque.

-Qué lugar más raro es este, ay Maka en que lio te metiste ahora- dijo entrando al bosque-Todo por seguir a ese estúpido conejo blanco, ¿porque me pasan estas cosas a mí?- Dijo con cara de llanto estilo anime, la joven siguió caminando y observando detalladamente el lugar, en este vio criaturas muy raras, mejor dicho demasiado, la chica camino y camino y camino y camino, pero se detuvo cuando vio que alguien le hablaba.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces aquí?-Pregunto juguetón un chico de tez blanca, ojos ámbar, cabello y orejas de gato negras con tres peculiares rayas blancas del lado izquierdo, cola de gato negra con la punta blanca y un cascabel atado a esta, vestía una camisa manga larga color blanca, pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color, en el cuello traía otro cascabel y en las manos tenia puestos nos guantes que daban a entender que eran sus patas, quien se encontraba acostado baca a bajo en la rama de un árbol mirando a la chica.

-Soy Maka, y estoy buscando un conejo- dijo ella mirando de manera extraña al chico -¿Y tú quién eres?- Pregunto ella –Yo tengo muchos nombres- Dijo el sentándose –Algunos me llaman el gato d Cheshire, otros chessur- dijo poniéndose en la rama dispuesto a saltar de esta, lo cual hizo sin dudar –Pero mis amigos me llaman Kid- dijo cayendo de pie ante la chica y dejándola impresionada –Eres un poco raro ¿sabes?- le dijo ella sin importarle la fuerza de sus palabras –Gracias- respondió el, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -¿Por qué me agradeces por llamarte raro?- le pregunto ella al ver que el chico-gato no le había importado en lo absoluto su insulto hacia el –Es mejor ser raro, a ser igual que el monto- respondió el dando la vuelta al tronco de un árbol para luego desaparecer -Oye ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto ella dándole la vuelta al tronco del mismo árbol de chessur había dado, esperando encontrarlo pre no lo hizo -¿Me llamabas?- pregunto el apareciendo recostado n el tronco de otro árbol -¿Cómo hiciste eso- le pregunto la chica impresionada -¿Cómo hice que?- pregunto el de manera juguetona –Eso- le respondió ella -¿Desaparecer?- pregunto el mirando el cielo –Si ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- insistió ella -¿Cómo hice que?- volvió a preguntar el sin saber que le hablaban –Desaparecer- le dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -¿Cuándo hice eso?- pregunto el con cierto tono de burla en sus palabras –Ahs, olvídalo- dijo ella un tanto alterada -¿Me podrías al menos decir en dónde estoy?- le pregunto ella –Mi querida Maka estas en el país de las maravillas- le dijo el alzando sus brazos y con estrellitas en sus ojos -¿El país de las maravillas? ¿y que tiene de maravilloso este lugar?- pregunto ella sin verle sentido a lo que el chico-gato le decía –Todo, todo lo que puedes ver es maravilloso, el cielo, los árboles, el césped, las criaturas, las nubes, el sol, todo- dijo el maravillado.

Estaba caminando de un lado al otro un tanto alterada ¿el país de las maravillas? ¿Quién fue el idiota que se le ocurrió ponerle ese nombre al lugar?, estaba alterada lo único que quería era salir de ese, todo por estar persiguiendo a ese estúpido conejo blanco -¿Por lo menos podrías decirme qué camino tomar para salir de aquí?- pregunto ella deteniendo el pasa para mirar de frente al chico-gato que se encontraba sentado en el suelo –Eso depende en gran parte el lugar al que quieras llegar- dijo el mirándola –La verdad no me importa mucho el lugar- le contesto ella –Entonces tampoco importa el camino que escojas- le respondió el –Solo quiero llegar a algún sitio- le dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el césped -¡Ah!, te aseguro que llegaras a algún lugar si caminas lo suficiente- le respondió el mientras se levantaba -¿Y no sabes donde podrá estar el conejo blanco que busco- le pregunto ella –Si tanto quieres saber, se fue por allá- le dijo chessur mientras señalaba a lo que parecía un bosque -¿De verdad?- le pregunto ella no muy convencida -¿De verdad que?- pregunto el mientras se miraba las garras -¿Qué si se fue por allá?- pregunto ella señalando el mismo sitio que se le fue señalado antes -¿Quién?- pregunto Kid de manera juguetona –El conejo blanco-… -¿Qué conejo?- pregunto el sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios –El conejo del que estábamos hablando- dijo ella un poco estresada –Déjame decirte que tú eres la única que habla de conejos aquí- le contesto el para luego comenzar a desaparecer dejando por ultimo su juguetona sonrisa.

_**Continuara…**_

**Danny: **_Bien amigos eso es todo por el momento._

**Mike:**_ Esperamos que les haya gustado _

**Alex: **_Y también vernos pronto_

**Rika y Satoshi: **_Dejen reviews_


End file.
